


The Bee and the Flower

by AnyltaDelFuego, suspiciousFruit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Based on Julia Quinn Books, Betaed, Black Eagles Lysithea von Ordelia, Character Study, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Golden Deer Students (Fire Emblem), POV Alternating, Slow Burn, english isnt my first language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyltaDelFuego/pseuds/AnyltaDelFuego, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousFruit/pseuds/suspiciousFruit
Summary: Dorothea Arnault has been the fiancé of Ferdinand von Aegir since their graduation. Since then, she waits for the day their marriage will finally come, and hoped for a different outcome.  Though you woudn't marry someone you don't love.Ferdinand proposed knowing the consequences. He had been in love with her, and he knew she didn't feel the same. Unable to work against the wheels of time, Ferdinand strives to become the best husband Dorothea could ever hope for.Can these two possibly live a perfect love story?or: a FE3H AU based on Historical Romance books set on 19th Century England.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault & Manuela Casagranda, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. The Ball - Part One

In the ballroom of Gerth Hall, sat a woman fresh out of the Officer’s Academy. Born a homeless commoner, she hadn’t a vision of a great life in mind. Even after the Mittelfrank Opera Company took her in, she didn’t expect she would be sitting in the ballroom of one the nobles she despised so much.

Dorothea Arnault was a songstress at the Opera. There, she learned how to read and write, but she also got aware that people only cared about your status and appearance.

She saw the same nobles who shooed and insulted her when she lived in the streets, now throwing flowers and giving her gifts - or going far as trying to woo her- now that she was a beautiful, respectable lady.

At first, Dorothea was baffled with the attention, but deep down, she knew it wouldn’t last forever. Her looks would eventually fade away. Soon, fewer and fewer suitors would show up. Then, she decided she would find one she fancied and settle in for a comfortable life.

She saw her enrollment at the Officer’s Academy as the perfect opportunity for this. The Academy would be filled with nobles her age who could be potential spouses, male or female. As the year passed by, though, she couldn’t find success. 

Or so she thought. 

Now, five months after her graduation, Dorothea, the once homeless commoner, was now a marriage away from being a Duchess.

Dorothea was engaged to Ferdinand von Aegir, one of her former classmates, and the future Prime Minister of the Empire. He proposed to her on their graduation day, confessing his undying love.

Dorothea, in turn, didn’t love him. Or, if she did, not like the way he felt for her. She still remembered the look he gave her on that day, in the fountain, many years ago.  
.  
But still, she accepted. It was the best offer she could get— unless she found a way to conquer Edie's heart—, and getting married to a close friend was better than some random noble.

...Which led her to where she was right now.

Ferdinand had already made their engagement public. Due to that, Dorothea had received several invites to high society “parties” ( she insisted highborns didn’t know how to throw an actual party). The first time, Ferdinand introduced Dorothea to her new lifestyle.

This time, though, Dorothea arrived first and alone, because her fiancée told her he “had important matters that will hold me back for a while” back at home.

So, save from a few of her former classmates, she was alone for 6 hours, in a place full of stuck-up nobles. 

Dorothea was about to spend another hour switching between greeting familiar faces — either from her work at the Opera or from the Academy— and her own self-loathing when the trumpets blasted, announcing that another guest had arrived.

She noticed the sound of the trumpets was different, which meant the new arrival was someone important (according to what Ferdinand taught her, at least).

“Behold!” Shouted one of the guards at the entrance door, “Your Imperial Princess, Lady Edelgard von Hresvelg!” 

_Edie?_

Dorothea quickly rose from her seat, as did the other nearby nobles, and gave a righteous bow. From the corner of her eye, she saw Duke Gerth, the host, approach her former classmate in a hurry. 

“Your Highness,” started the Duke, making a bow of his own, “What an honor to have you here. I’m so glad you accepted my invitation.” 

Edelgard smiled and waved her hand, dismissing the curving aristocrats.

“I had a free night,” she said, her voice joyful, recomposing herself. “So I decided to come. Besides, I had some people I wanted to see.”

“Yes, yes, of course…” replied Duke Gerth, who sounded nervous. “Please, feel free to enjoy the party in any way Your Highness prefers. If you need anything, just come to me.”

Edelgard nodded and turned away, only to be met with numerous nobles wanting to greet her.

Dorothea found herself smiling at her friend’s distress. Back at the Academy, she used to mess with her just to see her reactions, and they tended to be adorable.

Afterwards, the brown-haired woman sat once more, observing her friend. She wanted to greet her, but didn’t feel like standing in line with the other guests.

After a while, Edelgard finally got to her final guest, close enough for Dorothea to hear. It was a middle-aged woman with a man — probably her son, considering his appearance — she didn’t recognize.

“Your Highness!” exclaimed the woman, bowing to her, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Edelgard nodded, but before she could answer, the woman continued, “I’m Mrs.Hartshire, my husband is a distant cousin of House Hevring, you see…”

“Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Hartshire…” the Princess forced a smile, then turned to the man next to her, “And who could this be?”

“I’m her son, Your Highness,“ said the man, bowing and kissing her hand with a sly smile. “My name is Ernst Heinrich Hartshire, milady. I’m currently aiding my aristocratic cousins at Enbarr.” 

His mother nodded in approval. “My Ernst here graduated at the Officer’s Academy three years ago. He’s an excellent horseman, if I do say so myself…”

“Mother, please,” complained Ernst, covering his face with his left hand. “I’m sure the Princess doesn’t care.”

“Ernst, _please._ ” replied the mother, annoyed. “How can you know? Besides, I’m just telling Her Highness, about your accomplishments.”

The man turned to Edelgard with a defeated expression.

After an awkward silence, Mrs.Hartshire spoke up once again, “Not to sound too… Well, nosy, but would Your Highness be in any way interested in the Marriage Market?”

Ernst’s face turned red, and Edelgard clicked her tongue in annoyance. It probably wasn’t the first time she was asked that question that night.

“No, I’m not looking for a suitor just yet,” replied the Princess in her most polite tone. “after all, I’m just 19. Maybe when I’m older.” She gave her a sweet smile.

“Oh, that’s a shame.” murmured Mrs.Hartshire, looking down. Her son was avoiding eye contact and looked like he wanted to hide his face under a carpet. “I have to say, the Market is getting weaker every year. You see, my Ernst is the youngest out of four…”

“ _Mother._ ” 

Edelgard just blinked at the woman.

“I’ve trying to get him married since he left the Academy, but to no avail!” Mrs. Hartshire explained, oblivious. “His sisters and brother married merchants and minor nobles like us, so I was thinking Ernst could get a big catch…”

At that point, Ernst was only getting more embarrassed and Edelgard was just getting more annoyed. Talking about the Marriage Market in public was not only rude, but awfully awkward for both the potential suitor and the one getting dragged from person to person for introductions. 

_Does this woman have zero common sense?_

Edelgard grunted, clearly irritated. _Not a usual reaction_ — thought Dorothea. It's mostly men who react this way about marriage. Women, or at least the romantic ones, usually sigh and wish a good marriage comes their way. But then again, Edelgard wasn't your everyday woman. Not only she was the Imperial princess, she was also the only heir to the throne.

Dorothea has never been a saint. But even so, there are some things a girl like her couldn't ever hope to do, or at least not until marriage. Dorothea knew firstborn girls had a different upbringing than the other noblewomen. For one, they are taught about carnal desires much sooner and are allowed to court potential spouses. And, Dorothea was pretty sure she saw Edelgard drinking whiskey once (offered to her by no other than Manuela).

It's only normal she would refuse an early marriage. She has no reason to want one.

"Excuse me" said Edelgard, clearly looking for an escape "I have some matters to attend to" after looking around, she quickly added, "It was a pleasure, Mrs. Hartshire, Mr. Hartshire", and left.

Ernst had to hold his mother tightly, to contain the woman — hoping she’d give up in following the Princess.

Dorothea noticed Edelgard getting closer. With a quick reaction, she stood up.

"Edie, dear! Long time no see! How are you today?" she started, to hide the fact she was quite eavesdropping, "You look tired already."

"Dorothea. Hello, friend. I've been running from the 'Marriage Mamas' " she said, with a mix of sigh and laughter, "It’s quite funny, actually, to see the mothers presenting their sons to me."

"I bet some of them are around their 30s and 40s?" joked Dorothea. She had some suitors who had the age to be her father before.

"Sadly, yes." Edelgard sighed looked over her shoulder, "I hope poor Bernadetta is safe. She doesn't even like parties, imagine parties like this one?"

"I heard Caspie is with her."

While Caspar was also a single nobleman, he was just a Mister, not a lord who was going to inherit a title someday, unlike Bernadetta, who was the heiress of House Varley. Together, they would just attract more suitors, but Dorothea knew very well Caspar could scare people off if he wanted to— despite his height.

"Then I'm sorry for any of the mothers who go after them" answered the Princess, who apparently agreed Caspar could make a decent bodyguard, because she changed the subject, "What about you, Dorothea? How fare you tonight?"

"Luckily for me, everyone knows I'm engaged" giggled Dorothea "Everyone I talked to has only congratulated me for it."

Edelgard kept silent, hand in chin, clearly in thought.

“Oh, that's right" she snapped her fingers, "it happened after our graduation, yes? Oh, that feels like ages ago."

If Edelgard's expression was melancholic or nostalgic, it was hard to tell.

“Edie, that was just 5 moons ago", she answered.

“I know. But it feels like..." she didn't finish the thought.

"Oh, Edie, if that's how you feel, we should go to the Monastery sometime," said Dorothea, "just us, the Black Eagles, and..." with a mischievous smirk, she added, "...Our dear Professor." 

Edelgard's face turned red. "I would like that", she said, and then noticed Dorothea's smirk, "Don't look at me like that."

"I bet you would like to make her your Empress."

Now, Edelgard's face had the same color as her crimson dress.

"We would still need heirs-"

"Nothing Crests can't do with a little manipulation" dismissed Dorothea, laughing it off.

Edelgard didn't answer that one.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, a waiter offered them a drink. Dorothea picked up lemonade, while Edelgard chose wine.

The brown-haired girl looked at her teasingly. "You're so lucky, Edie," she said, "I could only drink this at home. I wanted some alcohol too.Y’know, to unwind.”

"I could offer it to you," The princess said, rapidly.

"But it would be inappropriate, wouldn't it?"

" _I know._ " Edelgard drank in silence, eyeing her.

For a moment, Dorothea thought she was going to force the wine down her throat, but her friend kept quiet.

Dorothea also drank in silence.

After a while, the singer started to get impatient, but Edelgard still didn't say anything. Just when she was about to start a conversation, her friend finally spoke up.

"Dorothea," said the other woman, and her tone was neutral, " I disagree with what you said."

"Huh?" Hummed the brown-haired woman " which thing I said?”

The Princess put her glass in a nearby table, with a loud thud.

"About me being lucky," Edelgard continued, her voice low and eyes dark " I'm living a life that doesn't belong to me." Her voice was bitter, and she refused to keep eye contact, as if she had something darker in her mind and couldn’t forget about it.

After that, she shook her head and left.

Oh, what was that? Dorothea didn't know simply calling her "lucky" would cause such a reaction.

She knew Edie had her secrets. In fact, everyone who studied with her back at the Academy did. She had promised she would reveal her secrets one day, but apparently that day hadn’t come yet.

And then, with a sigh, Dorothea sat alone once again, hoping a familiar face showed up, or even her fiancé.

After a few minutes of waiting, she decided to get something to eat. In her way there, though, she did find someone she knew.

She made sure to bump into him instead of calling his name.

“Watch your step,” said the man, angrily, until he turned around and recognized who had bumped into him. “Oh, Mrs. Arnault. Good evening.”

Dorothea gave the man a sly smile.

“Why so formal, Hubie? You don’t need to call me that.”

“Mrs.Arnault, don’t call me by this name,” he answered, clearly uncomfortable, “This is a ballroom, if you use such a nickname, rumors will most certainly spread.”

“Hubie, I don’t think you can expect me to call you, ‘Lord Vestra’ or ‘Your Grace’ after I saw you running from a very angry horse and almost falling off a balustrade less than a year ago.” 

The man, Hubert von Vestra, only let out a frustrated groan in response.

Hubert was Edelgard’s right-hand man and has been ever since they were children. He inherited the title of Marquis Vestra three months after their graduation—after his father _mysteriously_ fell ill and died—, and thus was the perfect target for the marriage obsessed mothers, despite being only 21 years old and fresh out of school.

But then again, most of the nobles present were.

“Please, I’ve been presented to at least 15 noblewomen in less than 2 hours,” he complained, with a pained expression not common to him, “My humor isn’t exactly the best right now, Mrs. Arnault.”

“Hm, can’t say I sympathize with you,” Dorothea gave him one of her sweetest smiles, of the kind she used to enchant potential suitors back at the Academy. “Y’know, being engaged can be really cool sometimes.”

“I’m sure you would be pretty popular if you were single.” said Hubert, surprising her with such sincere flattery, “But I’m assured you already know that.” he finished with one of his signature smirks.

“Yes,” answered Dorothea with confidence in her voice. “I know. But I wouldn’t have a dowry.”

“Your beauty compensates for the lack of one.” He answered, flatly.

“Hubert!” exclaimed the woman, surprised for the usual rude man be complimenting her.

He laughed—a rare sight!—and offered his arm to her.

“May I accompany you to the dinner table?”

Hesitantly, Dorothea locked her arm with his, “Please. I’m starving.”

In their way to the table, Hubert tried to chat.

“Where is your fiancé, Dorothea? It’s not usual for him to be late for events like these.” Hubert clicked his tongue in disapproval. He and Ferdinand used to discuss a lot with each other and had different stances in many subjects, which meant they rarely saw eye to eye. “He’s more irresponsible than I thought.”

As they arrived at the Dining Hall, they noticed it was empty, save from a few servants. Which meant they could be there by themselves without starting a scandal. Not that the room had closed doors, but it still wasn’t recommended for two people of their positions to be alone in a high society party like that one.

“I’m sure Ferdie is on his way,” reassured Dorothea, approaching the sweets section of the table “He’s not the type to fail in his commitments.” 

Hubert nodded slowly, picking up a sandwich and eating it in one bite. He mumbled a “that much is true” and chose another one of the snacks.

“When is he marrying you, may I ask?” he said after a minute. “This engagement is lasting longer than the usually accepted.”

“Well… Ferdie said he wanted to inherit his title first.” In a self-deprecating thought, she imagined Ferdinand making her wait for years. She quickly shrugged it off, though, her Ferdie wasn’t like that.

Hah, “her” Ferdie? By the Goddess, she didn’t even love him.

“It’s not going to take that long, then,” Hubert said, comforting Dorothea, “Lady Edelgard has a deep hatred for Duke Aegir. She’s already pulling the strings to have him deposed.”

“Is she going to kill him?” gasped the woman in disbelief. 

“No, only putting him under house arrest.” explained Hubert, bluntly, “Making sure he never leaves again,” he smirked.

“Oh, my” Dorothea brought her hand to her mouth, trying to hide a giggle “I had no idea my future father-in-law was so deplorable.”

“He’s the kind of noble you hate the most.”

Dorothea sighed in disapproval.

“Hey, there you guys are!” a disembodied voice shouted, “We were looking everywhere.”

Dorothea turned around, seeing a sweaty Caspar von Berglietz holding the hand of a very distressed Bernadetta von Varley, who was trying to catch her breath. 

“I’m-” she started, “never coming to these balls ever again…” she pouted, and seemed to be on the verge of tears.

“What happened to you two?”

“Guess,” said Caspar, looking away.

“Mothers?” Proposed Hubert.

“Bingo.”

“Those are the worst!” Complained the shorter girl, tears in her eyes. “One of them seemed like she wanted to t-take my arm off! They’re so forceful!”

Dorothea gave her a soft smile, approaching her.

“Bern, dear, don’t cry now,” Dorothea soothed, hugging her. ”They won’t hurt you anymore.”

Bernadetta whimpered in response.

“Honestly, I think they should calm down,” grunted Caspar, his arms crossed. “Do they really think we want to marry right now? I’m only 18! Let me live my life first!” 

“Caspar, mind your tone.” reprimanded Hubert.

“Well, some of us don’t mind,” remembered Dorothea, glaring at him.

“Oh, not you, Dorothea!” Caspar exclaimed, smiling nervously. “I’m sure you don’t mind, haha…”

Dorothea waved him off. “Peace, Caspar.”

“Bernadetta, if someone is troubling you, I can deal with them if you ask.” declared Hubert with a creepy grin.

The purple-haired girl let out a panicked shriek.

“Hubert, don’t go killing anyone on me!”

Hubert shrugged it off, picking up yet another sandwich.

Soon enough, all four of them were eating and chatting, thanking the heavens the dinner table was far from the main ballroom.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Caspar, is Lin coming?” asked Dorothea, despite already knowing the answer.

“Hah, Linhardt?” questioned the blue-haired boy, giggling. “He told me he was going to stay in bed for the whole weekend.”

“Goddess, I wish that were me,” whispered Bernadetta, clapping her hands together.

Hubert got up from the table, glancing at the ballroom.

“Has anyone seen Lady Edelgard?” he asked,” I’ve yet to speak with her since she arrived.

“I think- no, I’m pretty sure I saw her talking with Constance earlier,” replied Caspar, in-between his chewing of a large nugget.

Hubert’s face turned even paler.

“Constance? Constance von Nuvelle?!” repeated Hubert, hurrying off. “Constance is a horrible influence when it comes to drinking habits. Lady Edelgard could be drunk as we speak! Sorry, but I must be off.”

With a respectful sprint, he left his former classmates behind.

“Huh, I didn’t know Constance was a heavy drinker.”

“I heard she passed out during our graduation party.”, commented Bernadetta, who was in the middle of a chocolate bomb.

“Sorry, but I’m leaving too,” said Dorothea, getting up from her chair. “I think you two should also leave. Don’t you hear the commotion?”

Loud voices could be heard echoing from the ballroom. The music once blasting loud, had suddenly ceased—leaving behind only human nuisance, which indicated a dreadful aura.

“Caspar, we gotta go!” exclaimed Bernadetta, dragging him by his arm. “If I have to stand around these mothers again, I’ll cry for real!”

“Hey, I’m still eating!” protested Caspar as their voices faded.

Dorothea laughed, turning to the side door, which lead to the gardens of Gerth Hall. However, she came to a halt when she heard the sound of the trumpets.

_Could it be...?_

“Ladies and gentlemen!” exclaimed one of the guards. “Duke Ferdinand von Aegir!”


	2. The Ball - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand, the new Duke Aegir, arrives at Gerth Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry for the delay! This chapter's draft has been finished for quite some time, but after quarantine started we had some personal issues to deal with, so we could only finish it today. Just in time for Ferdie's birthday( And the release of Legendary El, too)!
> 
> Since this is an AU, I took some liberties to add a few headcanons here and there, I think you guys will notice it as you read it...
> 
> Thank you so much for the kind comments on the first chapter! I took them all to heart.

Ferdinand wasn’t exactly having a _good_ day.

His day had started like any other since he had returned. He had woken up in his comfy bed, at Aegir Mansion, located at one of the luxurious neighborhoods of Enbarr. He ate breakfast alone, bathed, and went horse riding at Wilhelm Park.

When he realized it was getting late, he decided to eat a delicious plate of fancy food at a nearby restaurant, one of which he was a frequent customer. There, he met up with a few acquaintances, that ended up in friendly duel afterwards.

He then went to his favorite blacksmith to check if his order of weapons had been finished — Sadly, they had not —, and decided to go home.

But that was the end of his usual day.

Upon his arrival, he noticed his father wasn’t home. 

“Williams?” Ferdinand called for the butler,— a man in his late forties who has served his family since he was a child—, as he returned to the entrance hall, “Where has my father went?”

Williams rushed to his side, cooperative.

“He left after lunch, milord,” he said, “The Emperor himself called for him.”

Ferdinand nodded casually.

“Is that so?” he walked towards the window, where he could see the Imperial Palace. He wondered when his time would come. He had prepared himself for his role as Duke Aegir all his life, responsibilities, and everything, but deep down he was actually kind of nervous about it.

Thinking about his responsibilities led his thoughts to Dorothea Arnault.

Ferdinand lowered his sight, staring at the window frame, his mind focusing on his former classmate. He felt somewhat guilty for what he did. He proposed to her in front of most of their classmates, and even their Professor, and Dorothea was too nice to reject him in front of everyone. He had anxious thoughts that she was going to reject him once they were alone.

But she didn’t.

She only smiled at him and said, _“Thank you for your proposal, Ferdie. I mean it.”_

Of course, he knew about his fiancée’s goal of marrying into nobility. Well, he was a noble, and truly an influential one, at that. The Aegir Family was one of the richest and most powerful in the Empire, and Ferdinand took pride in that.

Another thing Ferdinand had regretted was making her wait for his inheritance. That could take years — even he didn’t know if he could wait for that long —, since his father’s health was perfect, of course, and -

“Milord?” called Williams, his voice laced with worry, “There’s a messenger for you.”

Ferdinand snapped out of his thoughts, sighed, and turned to his butler, who was waiting by the door.

“Please, let them in,” he replied, smiling.

The butler nodded and left the hall, returning shortly after with a woman dressed in red and black, the Two-Headed Eagle adorning her chest — an Imperial messenger.

The woman gave him a curt bow and reached for her bag.

“Milord,” she started, opening the envelope and reading it out loud, “Sir Ferdinand von Aegir, your presence is required at the Throne Room of the Hresvelg Palace,” she read, her voice emotionless, “Your father will be there. I ask you to come as fast as possible. Your friend, Edelgard von Hresvelg.”

A few minutes later, Ferdinand, more anxious than ever before, mounted his fastest horse, and headed out for the Palace. He had been waiting for an opportunity like this for ages, a moment when his father and the Emperor himself were together in a room. The ideal setting to uncover his father.

He didn’t know the reason Edelgard asked for his presence, but he hoped to make the best out of it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn’t mean to be late.

But the bureaucracy of becoming the new Duke took way too long — it was four in the afternoon when he arrived at the Palace, and the ball at Gerth Hall would start at seven. Being late was inevitable at this point.

In all honesty, if he could, he would’ve stayed home to process the information he was given that day — his father was arrested for high treason, being one of the few responsible for the death of Edelgard’s siblings due to Crest experiments. Then, Emperor Ionius declared him the new Duke Aegir.

It was a lot to take in.

The whole ordeal gave him a “new” vision on his father ( or not really, Ferdinand already knew he was corrupt, but not on _that_ level), and Edelgard. He felt ashamed with himself and impressed with her — they were childhood friends and yet he didn’t know such a thing had happened to her, even though he did question her disappearance and her hair change back then; and despite being the son of the man who gave her so much trauma, she kept being friends with him.

Well, she did keep her distance from him back then, but their friendship never really _ended_. 

But now he was Duke Aegir, the new Prime Minister of the Empire and Edelgard’s closest confidant — after Hubert, of course — as soon as she takes the throne.

“Milord,” said his horseman, outside of the carriage, “We have arrived.”

Ferdinand looked outside the window, surprised. _Oh, well, that was fast_ , he hoped he would have had a little more time to think.

He stepped out of the carriage as one of Gerth’s servants opened his door. Fixing his suit, he strode towards the entrance, where he was received by the guards.

“Good evening, sirs,” he greeted the guards with a smile. “Ferdinand von Aegir.”

The guard on his left checked his list. After a few seconds, he said, “Should we announce you, Sir Aegir?”

“Yes, please,” replied Ferdinand, before adding: “Oh, but I’m Lord Aegir now.”

The guard stared at him with wide eyes. A reaction much like his own, a few hours ago.

“Well then, Your Grace, please proceed,” the other guard opened the door and guided him to the ballroom, whispering something into the announcer’s ear before leaving.

Ferdinand stepped into the ballroom as the trumpets blasted.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” shouted the announcing guard, “Duke Ferdinand von Aegir!”

The guests, who seemed to be collectively heading to another room, slowly turned his direction. He gave them a smile, approaching them.

_Blast it_ , he thought, reprimanding himself, _I arrived too late, it seems the guests have already been called for dinner_.

Ferdinand had already been to Gerth Hall before, accompanying his sister, Jasmine, who was close friends with Agatha, Duke Gerth’s youngest daughter. Ferdinand doubted he knew the place as well as his sister, but he knew enough.

A fair share of nobles stayed behind, waiting for him.

“Lord Aegir!” exclaimed an old man he recognized as Sir Hermann, an old friend of his father. “Good to see you, my boy. What happened to your father?” 

“Oh, you poor thing,” said Mrs. Brunhold, her hands clasped together in prayer. “May the Goddess protect his soul.”

It may have been due to the events of that afternoon, but all these nobles taking pity on his father made him feel sick.

Ferdinand forced a smile and waved his hands in a gesture of negation.

“My father is still in perfect health, but I appreciate your concern,” Ferdinand could see his father’s friends were about to question it, so he added, “My father just thought I was ready to inherit my birthright and retreated to our ancestral home.” A white lie.

Some of the old aristocrats’ faces lightened up, while some still looked confused, their eyes narrowed. 

“That still doesn’t make sense to me,” said a man, “Lord Aegir took much pride in his position.”

Some voices murmured in agreement.

Ferdinand shook his head, too tired to discuss the events of that afternoon, especially since Edelgard asked him to not say anything about it.

“Please, sirs, let’s head to the Dining Hall,” he said, passing through the small crowd,” Let’s talk about this later, yes?” 

Ignoring the protests of the old nobles behind him, Ferdinand headed for the open doors of the Dining Hall.

And that was when he saw _her_.

Dorothea was standing still in the entrance, and the first thing Ferdinand noticed was how beautiful she looked. 

Her long and wavy brown hair was free, cascading down to her chest, with green earrings complimenting her emerald eyes. She wore a stunning wine-colored dress, as well. All in all, she was breathtaking.

Her eyes locked with his, and he smiled at her. She didn’t smile back, crossing her arms, and looked at him as if he had committed all mistakes in the world.

His smile faltered, already prepared for an ear-lashing.

“My dear Dorothea…” he started, cautious. “You look stunning.”

She pouted, turning away from him.

“Thank you.” she gave him a glance, quickly adding, “You don’t look so bad yourself, Ferdie. Is your hair longer?”

Ferdinand’s face shined with delight. She couldn’t _really_ be mad at him, could she?

“I’m glad you noticed, Dorothea!” he exclaimed, proud. “I’ve decided to let it grow. I think…” he quickly noticed Dorothea looking at him with a deadpan expression.

Ferdinand coughed, the situation got awkward. He decided to deal with the elephant in the room.

“I apologize for causing you trouble earlier,” he said, sincere, reaching for her hand, “I know you dislike parties like these. I swear it won’t happen again.” He then kissed her hand, without losing eye contact.

Dorothea sighed and gave him a tired smile.

“Ah, Ferdie, it’s alright.” She said, holding his hand tightly. “I’m sure you had something important to do. And I wasn’t exactly alone, you see-”

“I don’t want you to think I’m neglecting you,” he interrupted, serious.

“I didn’t say that.” She replied with a sigh, dragging him to the Dining Hall.

Without a word, Dorothea came to a halt at the front of the table.

Ferdinand blinked as he saw the absurd quantity of food. By the Goddess, he was starving; after all, he hadn’t eaten since lunch.

Dorothea watched as he ate, fast and desperate enough to almost be considered disrespectful.

“Ferdie,” called Dorothea after he seemed to have finished eating, “Did my ears deceive me, or did they call you ‘Duke’ earlier?”

“No, it’s true,” he replied, looking at her and revealing a weak smile. “I’m Duke Aegir now.”

Dorothea’s eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it shortly  
after, wordless.

Ferdinand got up from his chair and locked his arm with hers, whispering into her ear:

“I can’t talk about it here,” He looked around the Dining Hall; all the other nobles were busy talking in their own circles or eating, “Nobody is paying attention to us right now, but Edelgard asked for me to keep it a secret.”

Dorothea looked at him, confused. He gave her a tight-lipped smile.

“Would you follow me to the gardens?” he asked, guiding her to the side door as she nodded.

Dorothea followed, pensive.

They walked in silence amongst the colorful garden of Gerth Hall, careful to not make themselves noticed. It was common knowledge non-married couples could be often found doing... Less than acceptable things to one another at the dark corners of gardens, which, when they were found, often resulted in a rushed marriage. 

“Ah, I know what this is about,” she finally said when Ferdinand stopped at a gazebo, close enough of the doors and visible enough from the windows, so nobody could think less of them.

Turning to her, surprised, he gave a questioning look.

“You do?”

“Of course. Hubie told me about it. Your father was arrested, wasn’t he?”

Ferdinand covered his face in his hands. Scowling, he murmured an insult and said:

“Hubert once again shows me he has no respect for Edelgard’s wishes!” Dorothea backed down, surprised. “Honestly, I don’t know why she keeps him around.” He closed his hand into a fist, slamming it into his chest, “I, Ferdinand von Aegir, would surely make a much more suitable right-hand man than him!”

Dorothea sighed and grabbed his hand.

“I’m pretty sure he only told me because I’m getting married to you,” she said, her tone caring, her lime-colored eyes sinking into his soul, “If Edelgard told him to not say anything about it, he wouldn’t do it.”

Ferdinand looked at her, skeptical.

“Besides, we both know what a scandal an arrested Duke would create, and I’m sure he knows, too. Put some more faith in him.”

He sighed in defeat, nodding and then staring at her.

“Right. But enough talking about Hubert,” he paused and looked around, irritated. “Or my father, for that matter.”

Dorothea giggled and Ferdinand felt warm.

Cupping Dorothea’s face, Ferdinand glared intensely into her eyes. “Dorothea”, he said, his voice barely audible, “Now that I’m the Duke, we finally can…” without thinking, driven by the intensity of the moment, he approached her, closing the distance between their faces…

Dorothea’s eyes widened, and with a yelp, she put her hand in his mouth, surprising him. Ferdinand blinked, then pulled away quickly, his face red.

With an embarrassed laugh, Ferdinand exclaimed, “My apologies! I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking and you and I were so close so I—”

Dorothea grabbed his hand once more, which made his voice die out slowly. She nervously smiled at him, her cheeks had a soft crimson shade, which made his heart skip a beat.

“Ferdie”, Dorothea said, staring at his eyes, “I look forward to our wedding. I really do. This is what you were going to say, right?”

Ferdinand nodded eagerly. “When is it?” she asked.

“It was the only thing I was thinking about on my way here.” Ferdinand lied, since his mind definitely wasn’t thinking about anything else unrelated to his father’s crimes. Luckily for him, he already had set up a date a long time ago. “In a month. 12th of Horsebow Moon. What do you say?” He looked at her expectantly.

Dorothea pulled him close to her, turning around and leaned on his chest, causing him to inhale sharply, stunned. Looking at him teasingly, she said, “12th of Horsebow Moon is perfect. Thank you, Ferdie.”

Ferdinand tried to ignore the heat rising to his face as she continued to lean on him. “After the wedding, there’ll be a grand party,” he continued, resting his hands on Dorothea’s waist in the most respectful way possible, “Of course, it has to be a high society party.” He heard her grunt in disapproval,” I’m sorry, Dorothea.”

He saw her cross her arms and sigh. “It’s alright, Ferdie. I’m getting used to it, I was expecting this could happen eventually. But…”

“But?”

“You’ll have to let me throw a real party after.” She looked at him, giving one of her sweet smiles he came to love so much. “Just us and some friends.”

Ferdinand looked down, smiling back, “Sure, anything for you.”

“Thank you.” Another one of those damned smiles.

Dorothea suddenly pulled away, causing Ferdinand to whimper at the loss of contact.

“Come now, Ferdie.” she called, leaving the gazebo and heading back for the mansion, “I bet our friends are looking for us.”

“Yes, of course.” 

She looked back at him, smiling once more.

But that smile didn’t reach her eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“So, you’ve finally arrived,” said Hubert as a group of nobles dispersed after congratulating the couple, “Honestly, making your fiancée wait for you at a ball. Have you no shame?”

Ferdinand scowled, irritated. “I can assure you I didn’t do it on purpose,” he replied, with clenched teeth. Hubert smirked, crossing his arms.

“Did you?” he said, sarcastic.

“What are you trying to imply?” demanded Ferdinand.

Hubert raised his hand. “Peace, Ferdinand. It was merely a jest.” He snickered.

Ferdinand backed down, Dorothea tugging his arm. “Hubie, don’t tease Ferdie like this,” she said, smiling, “You know why he was late.” Dorothea laughed as Hubert shrugged it off, indifferent. She rested her head on Ferdinand’s shoulder, making him jump.

Hubert seemed amused by the sight.

“I told you the wedding wouldn’t take long to finally happen,” Hubert then looked around, getting closer to the couple. “Lady Edelgard is efficient as always.”

Ferdinand looked down, uncomfortable. Dorothea glanced at him, worry in her eyes, but didn’t question it. Hubert stared, evaluating his reaction.

“Lady Edelgard is in this ballroom, by the way,” he said, capturing Ferdinand’s attention, “If you desire to speak to her.”

Ferdinand had avoided Edelgard when he left the Palace earlier that day, scared of what he could see in her eyes. Anger? Satisfaction? In fact, he did want to know how she felt about him. Edelgard wasn’t the type to judge a person by someone else’s actions, but he couldn’t help but worry.

He had many things he wanted to talk with her about, but a ballroom was no place for it.

“If we run into her, I will,” lied Ferdinand. He noticed the musicians had changed the tune of the songs into something slow. Grabbing Dorothea’s hands, he said, “Ah, Dorothea. Shall we dance? We haven’t had the chance yet.”

His fiancée gave him a bright smile, letting go of his arm, “Of course! I’d love to, Ferdie, you know how much I love to dance.” She pulled him close, swaying gently. “See you later, Hubie!” 

Hubert waved at her as she walked away, passing through the crowd. He raised a brow, “Your dance partner just left you behind, Ferdinand.” Ferdinand frowned, staring at the smirking noble as he followed Dorothea behind.

As he passed through the ballroom, he saw friends and acquaintances. Close to the drinks table, he could see Bernadetta in the middle of — what seemed to be — a discussion between Caspar and a violet-haired man who he recognized as the former leader of the Ashen Wolves, Yuri. Balthus appeared to have joined a drinking game, and he tried to ignore Edelgard when he saw her chatting with Constance as a very dissatisfied Hubert approached them.

Instead, he focused his vision on the woman in front of him. She looked radiant near the dancefloor — more so than usual.

“Ferdie,” she called his name, and he once again felt like his heart could burst with love,” Dance with me.”

She didn’t need to say it twice.

Ferdinand took her hand, and she brought him to dance. The musicians started a new song and a handful of other couples joined them in the dancefloor. Ferdinand knew this song, it lasted around 6 minutes. He felt sorry for the nobles who were dancing out of obligation — at least he didn’t have to worry about his toes being stepped on.

Besides, Dorothea’s dancing was a sight to behold.

While they were swirled, gliding across the hall, Ferdinand paid attention to the way she moved. Her moves were laced with grace, and her love for the art of dancing was clear with every step. Dorothea’s dancing, already beautiful under normal circumstances, was simply dazzling for Ferdinand, his love for the songstress making even more harmonious within his mind.

“Dancing is really your element,” he said.

“I was raised at the Opera House,” she gave him a playful smile, “It’s only natural.”

Ferdinand kept quiet for a while, pensive.

“When you dance, your eyes shine, and it seems all your body relaxes,” he complimented as they gave one final twirl, exiting the dancefloor. “To me, you look even more stunning. It’s like… Your entire semblance shimmers.”

Dorothea stared at him, flustered, as she brought her hand to her cheek, embarrassed. “Thank you, Ferdie. I can’t say a man has complimented me like this before.” Ferdinand smiled as she turned away shyly. Feeling playful, he said, “But have girls done it?”

He heard her laugh as she turned back at him, “Of course. I believe both of us know that girls are way more insightful than men.” He raised a brow, smirking, “No offense, of course. But you know it to be true.”

Ferdinand laughed, “None taken, but, as a man, I should respectfully disagree…”

“You wouldn’t… But I do allow you to defend yourself.”

“Ah, I but I just demonstrated my insightfulness to you right now!” he gave her an exaggerated offended expression, “Must I do it again?”

“By the Goddess, as much as I would appreciate it, I must decline.” 

“What a shame. I could compliment you for hours if you desired.”

“Ah, I doubt it,” she looked at him skeptically, "You couldn’t spend such a long time without talking about yourself, Ferdie.”

Ferdinand was about to argue, but he was interrupted when their host almost bumped into them. Ferdinand stopped abruptly, almost causing Dorothea to lose her balance.

“Lord Aegir!” exclaimed Duke Gerth, extending his hand to him. Ferdinand shook it, suspicious.

Gerth was one of the nobles who participated in the Insurrection of the Seven, according to Edelgard. As much as Ferdinand admired the man, he couldn’t help but grow cautious.

“Lord Gerth, good evening,” he replied, pulling a now-silent Dorothea closer to him rather forcefully. The older man rubbed his hands together, his expression a mix of nervousness and indignance. Ferdinand stared at him for a few seconds before adding, “ Ah, I apologize for my late arrival, and for failing to greet you earlier,” Ferdinand shook his head profusely, disappointed at himself for forgetting basic ballroom etiquette, “It wasn’t noble of me. I do hope you forgive me.” He gave a curt bow, tense. He didn’t feel… comfortable with Gerth’s presence. 

He noticed Gerth’s eyes were critical as if he was judging him silently. But his expression quickly changed to a happier one.

“I thought you weren’t coming, boy! I see you are the Duke now.” Gerth scratched his beard, pensive, “ But just yesterday I was talking with Ludwig. He never mentioned anything about giving up his title…”

Ferdinand averted his look. He had forgotten his father and Duke Gerth had been close friends since their days at the Academy.

“Well…” Ferdinand had been looking for something to say when Dorothea tugged his arm, impatient. A smile crossed his lips. Recomposing himself, he said, “Lord Gerth, have you met my fiancée?”

Dorothea glared at him in disapproval as Gerth looked at her, opening a smile.

Forcing a smile, “Good evening, Your Grace. It has been a wonderful party.”

“Good evening. Thank you, Miss…?”

“Arnault. It’s not the name of any minor noble, I’m afraid.” She shifted her feet, uncomfortable.

“Miss Arnault and I met at the Officer’s Academy. She’s the protegé of Manuela Casagranda. I’m sure you know her?”

She looked at him questioningly. Duke Gerth kept silent for a few moments as if he was trying to remember.

“Ah! Manuela… Yes, I remember. But I thought she had left the Opera?

“She did,” replied the woman, annoyed, “She’s a professor at the Academy now.”

“Was she your teacher?”

“No, the Black Eagle House had another teacher.”

“Then how—”

“Lord Gerth, how are your kids?” interrupted Ferdinand, noticing Dorothea’s distress. He knew Gerth loved to brag about his children.

Gerth’s eyes lightened up, and soon he was talking about Honoria — his heiress, fantastic pegasus knight, who was overseas at Brigid —, Simon — one of the strongest fortress knights in his own service, who was probably, er, chatting up a few girls on the other side of the ballroom —, and finally, little Agatha, who was currently at the Academy studying to become a Holy Knight. Nothing that every noble of Adrestian high society didn’t know about. 

The couple spent quite some time listening to the old aristocrat’s rambling, and all it took Ferdinand to — politely — interrupt the older man was one tired look from Dorothea.

“Lord Gerth, my apologies, but I think we shall take our leave now.” he finally said, noticing Dorothea mumbling a small ‘thank you’’ to him as he did so. 

Gerth blinked, “But you just arrived, boy.”

“I’m sorry, but I promised Miss Arnault’s parents I would leave her home by…” he looked at the large clock on the wall, “Eleven.”

Duke Gerth seemed like he wanted to argue, but kept silent and nodded his head. “Well, giving a bad impression to future-in-laws is never good.”

_Yes, disappointing inexistent in-laws is never good_.

“Well, you can go, my boy, I understand.” Lord Gerth slapped Ferdinand’s back with force, causing him to trip in surprise. “Tell Ludwig I missed him here. And you, Miss,” he kissed Dorothea’s hand, “Thank you for your presence.”

Dorothea nodded grudgingly as Ferdinand fixed his posture and waved the man goodbye, giving her his arm.

As they walked away, the songstress said, “You’re lucky he didn’t know I’m orphan. I don’t know what I’d do if I had to listen to one minute more about how many trophies Honoria got in jousting tournaments when she was just 15.”

“I’m lucky he didn’t know many things.” Ferdinand shrugged before adding, “But I have to admit that’s impressive. When I was 15, I only had 4 trophies for _junior_ jousting…”

She huffed, annoyed. “Not the point, Ferdie… But I noticed you were acting strange. I thought you liked Lord Gerth.”

Ferdinand couldn’t tell her the real reason for his recent dislike of the old lord, so he said, “He was being intrusive towards you and making both of us uncomfortable. I had to step in.” Well, it wasn’t a lie. 

Dorothea slowly nodded, following him.

When they reached the back door, Ferdinand turned to face her. “Well, I said it to get away from him, but do you want to leave? I don’t mind leaving you home.”

“But you just got here.”

“I arrived two hours ago, Dorothea.”

She pouted, her arms crossed as she stared at him. “Do _you_ want to leave? Caspie, Bern, Edie… You didn’t talk to any of them yet.”

“To be honest… After everything that happened earlier today, I only came here to see you.” He shrugged, “I’m ready to go home if you so please.”

He stood still, waiting for an answer.

“Fine.” She dramatically gave him her right hand, “Lead me to your carriage, Ferdie.” Ferdinand chuckled, taking her hand and guiding her through the parking area.

“How did you get here? I know you don’t have a carriage of your own.” 

“I rented one. It wasn’t… The tidiest.” She cringed in disgust.

He cringed as well, a dirty carriage wasn’t something pretty. Most of the time, they stank like horse feces.

“Then I’m most delighted to inform you my carriage is the cleanest you’ll ever see.” They stopped at the front of a medium-sized reddish-brown carriage with a large insignia with two horses on each side, the Crest of Cichol in the middle, _AEGIR_ written at the bottom.

Ferdinand knocked on the door at the far right, the horseman’s cabin. After a few knocks, his horseman came out, confused. 

“Milord?”

“Jack, we’re leaving. Can you get everything ready in six minutes?”

The man nodded, getting out his cabin to get prepared to leave. Ferdinand then opened the passenger’s door and helped Dorothea to get in, following shortly after.

He sat next to her in the carriage seat, observing her expression. “It’s smaller than the one you brought me from the Monastery with. But it’s definitely much more elegant.” 

After graduation, students have one to two weeks to leave Monastery grounds. After Dorothea told him Mittelfrank’s carriage would take another week to arrive, he offered — no, demanded — to take her to Enbarr on his own carriage, an extra-large, with 6 horses tied to it, made for long travels.

“This one is for city usage, that’s why it’s smaller.”

“Even so, your family didn’t let its size affect the appearance. It’s really pretty inside.”

Ferdinand stared at her as she smiled, admiring the design.

“Thank you. The Aegirs who designed this carriage are certainly flattered.”

“Is it that old? Then I must give my regards to the ones who kept everything intact, as well.”

He smirked, “That would also be us, my dear.”

She rolled her eyes, with a half-smile, “Of course. As if you’d let a family heirloom be disgraced by time…”

“Ah, you get it! You’ll get used to us in no time, Dorothea.”

“Milord, it’s all set!” shouted the horseman from outside, interrupting the moment.

‘Alright, Jack! We are ready to go!” 

Both of them sank into their seats, realizing how tired they were after spending such a long time standing up. As the carriage moved, the couple settled at a peaceful silence, save for when Ferdinand informed Jack they were going to drop Dorothea at her house.

Ferdinand observed happily while Dorothea explored the carriage. “Oh!” she gasped, “This thing has _cup holders,_? What for?” she snickered, pointing at the two spheric compartments next to the seats.

He smiled, “My father asked for them to be added into it. He really likes to drink…” His smile rapidly turned into a frown, then he turned to the window, silent.

Dorothea arched a brow, puzzled. Ferdinand tried to ignore her and kept staring at the streets, which became hard when she started questioning his mood.

She wasn’t able to make him talk about it, so she gave up.

When the outskirts of Mittelfrank Street started to appear, she spoke again: “By the way, not like I’d like to pry, but I’ve been curious…” she said, playing with her hair, pretending to be distracted, “Ferdie, why was your father imprisoned? I can tell it’s bothering you.”

Ferdinand flinched, turning to her, her inquisitive green eyes shining in the moonlight. Scratching the back of his head, he tried to tell her the truth without actually doing so.

He had always been good with words. Why couldn’t he say anything now? He wanted to tell her the truth but had received direct orders not to.

“Hubie told me Edie despised him. Does it have to do with his imprisonment?” She questioned, her voice hiding a hint of disgust. “And Hubie said he was the worst kind of noble…”

Ferdinand coughed, uncomfortable. “My father has… committed some awful, under the rug, crimes back then. It’s the reason he was imprisoned, and why Edelgard hates him.”

Dorothea gave him a questioning look. Her eyes narrowed as she got closer to him. 

“You’re hiding the full truth.”

Ferdinand crossed his arms, irritated. “Sorry, but I’m not allowed to say anything else.”

She pouted, irritated, and stared at the other window.

“I’m sure she’ll tell you when she feels ready to. She really considers you a dear friend.” he comforted.

She said something inaudible in response.

Sighing, he recomposed himself on his seat, the rest of the trip spent in silence.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Dorothea’s house. It wasn’t a big house, nowhere near as big as his, of course. It had two floors, a small garden in the front yard, adorning the house’s white walls.

Jack jumped out of the carriage and opened the door, helping Dorothea out. Ferdinand followed shortly after, dismissing the man.

“Do you have any servants waiting for you?” He asked, kind of embarrassed for not even knowing his fiancée’s employees, as she opened the fence door. She slowly nodded.

“Yes, my butler and lady’s maid. Only them.”

“Very well. I’ll accompany you to the door.” He strode after her, stopping when her butler opened the front door.

Dorothea stopped, bumping into him. “Will I be able to bring them with me after our marriage?”

“Your lady’s maid, of course. The butler… Well, we already have one, but I can probably assign him to another Aegir property.”

“Aw. I like Reivers.” She pouted.

“Reivers? The butler?”

“Of course. Who else?”

Dorothea hopped to the door. After she greeted Reivers, she turned back to him, waving. “Good night, Ferdie. Thank you for tonight!”

Ferdinand gave her a sly smile, feeling playful once again.

Opening his arms, he said, “I don’t get a goodbye hug?” he said jokingly.

She pouted, “Wouldn’t you like that?”

He looked down, feigning sadness.

“You’re so cruel, my dear.” He heard her laugh, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Alright then, Ferdie. I’ll be waiting.” And she closed the door behind her, leaving him wanting her more than before.

He stood still for a minute, staring at her door. Turning around, he walked back to his carriage, where Jack patiently waited for him. Getting inside, he looked at the house one last time.

‘ _Soon,_ ’ he thought.

Maybe his day hadn’t been that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once again ask for you guys to tell me if you find any mistakes on the fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it.
> 
> Since Lord Gerth never really appeared in the game outside of mentions, I gave my take on him ( And his kids). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> What have you guys been up to this quarantine?

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta admit, I'm pretty nervous about posting this... It's the first time I post a fic, and English isn't my mother tongue. 
> 
> I hope you guys could enjoy it, at least!
> 
> I would like to ask for feedback, it's my first time writing these characters. Do they sound OOC?  
> And is the pacing alright? Or are the scenes going too fast?  
> Thank you!
> 
> I'd also like to thank @suspiciousFruit for beta reading and helping me with the story. I'd probably wouldn't have posted it without his help!


End file.
